Reflexión
by NMLS
Summary: don odion reflexiona sobre lo que le pasa a su vida MAL SUMMARY


**Advertencia:** _errores de ortografía_

 **Aviso:** _esta historia es la continuación de_ **en el cuarto de pánico** _y está basado en el capítulo_ **los amigos…..gracias por su atención**

Don Odión caminaba sin rumbo, con el deseo de encontrar a sus furioguardias e invadir este planeta para irse de una vez por todas

-don Odión: *gruñido* estúpido wander…. –mira a su alrededor- no hay caso en seguir… peepers donde estas -Se sienta en el pasto abajo de la gran sombra de un gran árbol y medita lo que le ha estado sucediendo en su vida

Mira asia el cielo esperando ver su nave pero… nada, se dio cuenta que tal vez este sería el único lugar en donde podría pensar y aclarar su mente

-don Odión: ok… repasemos una vez más, ese fastidioso de wander que siempre arruina mis planes está enamorado de mí… y fui tan siego o demasiado tonto para no enterarme de eso a pesar que hubo barias insinuaciones de parte de el –no pudo evitar los recuerdos que invadían su mente sobre…

Cuantas veces wander le de mostraba aprecio asia el con su amigable forma de hablarle, su sonrisa que siempre le daba cada vez que él lo miraba, su alegría a verlo… o las muchas veces que él se aprovechaba y le invadía su espacio personal con sus abrazos o a veces caricias

Todos esos momentos que paso junto a wander…. El… en esos momentos….de alguna forma, se sentía feliz sin darse cuenta hasta ahora

 **¿Por qué?**

Esa pregunta…

Tardo varios minutos en resolverla, pero a lo único que llego fue a puras teorías

Posiblemente nunca se dio cuenta por su orgullo, por falta de amor, miedo o por ser tonto…

Aunque le doliera admitirlo… don Odión savia que tal vez la respuesta eran… las dos últimas en su lista de teorías

-don Odión temblaba de enojo –desde cuando me siento así por el… **CUANDO ME ENAMORE DE EL-** grito con todas sus fuerzas, causando que le diera un dolor de garganta -*TOS* *TOS* *TOS* _mi garganta_ *TOS* *TOS* _¿Cuándo?_ *TOS* *TOS*

Como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada, pudo recordar cuando se sintió así…

-don Odión: _…el poso de perpetuo penal_ *TOS* *TOS* - _claro… de verdad soy un tonto_ (otro golpe bajo para su orgullo) *TOS* *TOS* *TOS* *TOS* -se recuesta contra el árbol y cierra sus ojos

*Los recuerdos invaden su mente*

Todo ese tiempo que paso junto a el… él fue tan amable con migo y yo… solo lo despreciaba

…Recordó cuando wander lo salvo de los prisioneros que trataban de golpearlo hasta convertirlo en polvo

…también cuando trato de darle comida cuando vio que tenía hambre… fue desagradable…. Pero aun así fue amble el gesto que hizo por el…

(Odión por poco y vomita por recordar esa parte del recuerdo)

…cuando llego el invierno, wander quiso quitarle el frio con un abraso… obviamente lo rechazo y se fue, aunque mientras se alejaba pudo ver en su cara que le avía hecho más daño de lo que aparentaba

(Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho)

-don Odión: _si esto sigue así, tendré que ir al hospital_ *TOS* -cerro de nuevo los ojos

Pudo recordar cuando se quedó dormido mientras que wander lo abrasaba…

(Se sonroja)

También recordó que wander puede ser muy mimoso cuando duerme, puesto que… él se despertaba por los movimientos de cariño de wander… que le bridaba mientras esta va dormido

(Se sonroja más)

No lo recuerda bien… pero creo que una vez escucho a wander susurrando su nombre mientras dormía

(Su cara esta como tomate)

Don Odión: _esos gestos de cariño, fueron los causante de que me enamorada de wander…_

No pudo seguir recordando por que vio a su nave aterrizando en frente de él y bajaba el comandante peepers

-comandante peepers: DON Odión

-don Odión: _ya era hora, por qué se tardaron tanto_ –se levanta y sube a la nave seguido por el comandante

-comandante peepers: señor se encuentra bien… no es bueno que grite tan fuerte

Don Odión se detuvo de golpe

-don Odión: _me escucharon…_ -sin mirar a peepers

-comandante peepers: s-si… -asustado y temblando- así-así fue como lo encontramos se-señor

-don Odión: comandante peepers

\- comandante peepers: señor *asustado*

\- don Odión: a veces me duele el pecho y otras veces lo siento cálido… qué opinas

Peepers se quedó callado por el repentino cambio de conversación y dijo –tengo una teoría pero… mejor vallamos a un doctor

FIN

AVISO:

Lose muy corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, estoy ocupada con eso de estudiar por el examen icfes y no me queda tiempo

Pido perdón por la tardanza a los que esperaban que subiera una nueva historia de wander y don Odión

…no sé cuándo pueda subir una nueva historia de ellos, así que les aviso a los que quieran seguir leyendo sobre esta linda pareja

Adiós

 **PD: perdón por mis errores de ortografía y gracias por leer**


End file.
